Augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) provide an immersive computing experience by allowing a user to interact with computer-generated objects and, in some cases, navigate in a computer-generated world. AR overlays a view of the physical, real-world environment with computer-generated objects that provide information and allows for interactions with the computer-generated objects in the physical, real-world environment. VR provides a simulated environment where a user can interact with computer-generated objects and/or move around in the simulated environment.
Some AR/VR environments can allow a user to control a cursor using gaze detection. Gaze detection tracks the movement of the user's eye(s) or head as a control input. Essentially, gaze detection seeks to move a control focus (such as a cursor) to a point where the user is looking.